Appreciation of a Handsome Face
by under.that.sun
Summary: This will be a collection of random drabbles about LawLu and ZoSan. 1 - LawLu. 2 -ZoSan. 3 - Luffy was starting to feel quite lonely, everyone around him seemed to be dating or at least in love with someone. Never had experienced such feeling he seeks for help from his older brother and receives some helpful tips.
1. Appreciation of a Handsome Face

**A.N. This is gonna be a mash up of sorts, I will put most LawLu drabbles here, but there will be some ZoSan and maybe even some other pairing, I don't know…**

**Both updates and drabbles will be random and probably won't have anything in common at all…**

**So, let me present you the first drabble here… :}**

**P.S. Don't kill me, I will start working on updates for my ongoing stories…**

**Warnings: AU, yaoi, High school, students Luffy and Law, mentions of dry humping…**

**Word count: 1 073**

_Appreciation of a Handsome Face_

**Luffy's POV**

I woke up with something pressing my brain from the inside, it wasn't a decent feeling. My body felt drowsy and tired, I could feel the bags under my eyes, eyes that felt like someone had thrown handful of sand there and it was hard to open them.

Finally achieving my aim I saw a bluish pillow under my cheek and felt a trail of dried saliva, I rubbed it off and pushed myself from the bed while groaning as I felt my body ache even more. My pants were really uncomfortable and sticky from inside and when the blanket slid from my shoulder I understood that I only had my jeans on. Yawning I looked around and saw a companion in the double bed I woke in.

Well shit.

-II-

**Third POV**

Luffy was the kind of guy who was active – he attended three clubs, had a wide circle of friends, but still stayed kind of innocent, he didn't smoke, he didn't drink, he went out a lot, but never stayed late too much. He wasn't interested in love and dating like most of his friends, he didn't have a crush on somebody and didn't really talk about it.

He simply was not interested in anyone, his friends didn't mention it as he simply wasn't the _type_. It even seemed weird to imagine their over-active, bit naïve and innocent Luffy dating somebody.

But of course all comes to an end, and the end of Luffy's innocence came with his eighteenth birthday…

**Luffy's POV**

I looked around the smiling faces of my friends and decided that the birthday was great. It was nearing midnight – the end of the official day he was born – and everyone gathered around the table to open champagne, cut the cake and go outside to see the fireworks he had bought for this occasion.

It was going to be awesome.

It would have been even more awesome if his friends weren't bothering him about drinking.

"Luffy, but you have to! It's your **eighteenth** birthday! You're an adult, how can you _not_ drink on your own birthday?!" It was Sanji's voice that was pleading him to drink. "You can stop drinking until you're twenty one after that and no one will bother you, I promise! But it will be a crime otherwise!"

I sighed already have heard that speech from at least five different people for more than a week, it was getting tiring. "Fine! Fine, I will drink a glass of champagne and that's it."

Sanji shrugged. "I guess I will do with champagne, maybe you will like it and will decided to try out other drinks!" He winked at me and left me to find others and probably tell them about me giving in… I guess there's nothing to be done now…

**Third POV**

Midnight came and with all the noise and havoc Luffy didn't notice how his one glass of champagne turned into two, how somebody changed champagne with wine and later even with something stronger…

Luffy remembered how one by one his friends disappeared, some who lived nearby walked home, some crashed at his place. Alcohol had somehow increased his energy even more making him bouncier, more talkative.

Luffy remembered how in the early hours of morning it was just him and Law awake in the living room, Usopp sitting in the corner and sleeping, his brother – Ace – shirtless and with lower half on the floor while his legs were resting on the couch. Luffy and Law were talking as alcohol worked for latter as caffeine and there was nothing else to do.

Luffy also remembered how he talked a little too much, telling some of his observations he should have not told anyone, much less Law. Because Luffy was bisexual and he never told anyone that he could imagine being himself with a guy just as easily as with a girl, because somewhat last year he realized Law was quite handsome and if he wasn't such good friends with him and if he knew if Law was open minded, he would totally kiss the older teen.

With blushing cheeks Luffy remembered the wicked smirk on tattooed teen's lips, the hand that stretched out towards him and brought his lips to Law's. He remembered the lust that suddenly enveloped them, how the two of them simply gone wild and how they groped each other while stumbling to Luffy's room, he remembered Law's wicked tongue dancing through his chest as their hips moved one against another and their groins brushing together sending pleasure through his body…

Luffy was so screwed…

**Luffy's POV**

Cheeks burning I stared at Law's bare back fully knowing how those darkish marks appeared on it and that he wore equally sticky pants. What I didn't know was what to do next. Should I simply lay down and adjust to how Law reacted to it all? Or should I get up, get showered and changed, leave Law in the room alone and start cleaning up?

A bout of pain in my head made up my mind as I fell down on my bed, pulling the blanket up my face. I will trust Law to react properly and make the right decision…

I woke up again when I felt something brush through my hair massaging my scalp at the same time, I hummed in appreciation and pushed my head into the hand encouraging it not to stop. Several moments later I opened my eyes and saw several black tattoos on it. Oh. Raising my eyes up I saw Law's grey eyes staring into my face with a small smile on his face, leaning on his other hand.

I opened my mouth to ask of Law what he was going to do now, but a hand on my mouth stopped my question. Instead, Law spoke. "Before you even ask, no, it wasn't drunken decision and I do not regret it. No, this isn't a onetime thing and I won't ask you to forget it and act like nothing happened, because it did and I believe you wouldn't mind for it to repeat?" I shook my head. "Good, now, we will get up, wash ourselves, you will find me some decent sized pants and we will go down and I will help you with your hangover and clean up, is that okay?"

I nodded and the hand left my mouth changing it with a pair of lips which after a brief kiss disappear.

Life is good.

**A.N. It's been some time since I wrote something in first point of view so I wanted to see if I could still do it… Hope you enjoyed this… ^-^**


	2. Those Nice Abs

**A.N. So, I'm bored and too lazy to do my homework or write what I'm supposed to write… so yea, enjoy my little bout of ZoSan… :}**

**It's been some time since I wrote a ZoSan fic, but the idea came quite easily and I found I still can easily write this pairing, these two are just natural… :D**

**Warning: AU, yaoi, One Piece characters as university students, ZoSan/SanZo, language, smut teasing…**

**Word count: 822**

_Those Nice Abs_

One way to describe Sanji Blackleg would be to say that he's an attention freak, but only those who hated every fiber of the man would call him that. Nicer people called him loud- second loudest person in class to be truthful, because admit it, no one can beat Luffy. Sanji's friends would simply say that he's eccentric and it was simply Sanji being himself.

Blond's friends knew that all hat dramatic behavior was part him messing with other people, part him actually believing that women are goddess. 'And no goddess should be touched by the hands of a mere mortal' was how Sanji explained being gay. 'They're simply too delicate for me' he would say.

But those were just excuses and everyone knew that, because god looking men with muscles were just as godly as women, only he deemed himself worthy to sleep with them. Being a fighter who used his legs as a weapon Sanji didn't have muscly biceps or triceps and he was kind of jealous of those who did.

So it came as quite surprise when word spread that he was dating Zoro.

Zoro was one of those guys with hoodies which hide their built and even his bright green hair somehow seemed not so rebellious in them. He simply wasn't a type Sanji would 'swoon over'. Sanji himself said that Zoro and he simply _clicked_ and appearance didn't matter at all. It was quite romantic, really, they were quite smitten with each other…

-II-

**Third POV**

Sanji looked at his boyfriend and couldn't help, but wonder why such a word as 'boyfriend' didn't seem worthy enough of Zoro. The green haired teen was so much _more_. Sanji had boyfriends before, but none of them even match half of how Zoro made Sanji feel.

Lover. Zoro was his lover, lover wasn't some silly title young teenage girls used. Besides, Zoro had been around for more than a year, known he was gay through all that time, been friends with him just until last month when he showed interest in dating Sanji.

The chef in training was too curious to say no. and it felt like the second best decision he had made in his life (first one being his interest in cooking when he was nine). They found that spending long time together, never got boring, from simple hanging out on a couch, to loud bantering over silly stuff, or going out together to do random stuff outside – it was all amazing, it was what they both wanted, mutual agreement. And that he found Zoro's face really handsome was just additional, uncounted plus (he had yet to see a naked Zoro, though he really wanted to).

And here he was – on the verge of exploring that body.

A hand brushed through Sanji's face as a pair of lips moved synchronically with his own. It was always like that – they were on equal grounds. One or other would take control by means of circumstances, trickery, how much energy they had and mood. And today it seemed Zoro wasn't feeling like being submissive and had very dominantly mounted Sanji's hips trying to fully take control of the blond.

He was doing great job too, Sanji fought green haired male's dominance less and less until blond simply chose to give in and explore the body above him. He started by grinding his hips up and making his and Zoro's crotches brush against each other, making their pants even tighter. As punishment Sanji's lip was bit and several strands of his hair pulled.

Grinning as Zoro's lips started exploring his neck, Sanji let his hands wander into unknown territory – under Zoro's hoodie. His finger lightly traced the solid muscles of the stomach and his eyes shot open. "You have abs."

Zoro startled by the sudden words detached himself from Sanji's neck and looked at the blond confused. "What?"

Sanji bit his lower lip and lifted the bottom of the dark green hoodie, making Zoro take it off in the meantime. He put his palm on Zoro's six-pack and looked into green eyes of his lover. "I mean these. You have a perfect six pack." He lifted his eyes up and traced Zoro's muscled arms. "I have no idea how I haven't noticed up until now…" He looked into the waiting eyes. "It's the fault of your hoodies!" He accused.

Zoro simply raised an eyebrow. "And what's the big deal?"

Chef in training snorted. "The big deal? We could have started dating year ago, because I would have jumped you the moment I saw this perfect body!"

The green haired man chuckled. "You're an idiot."

Sanji pouted. "And you're a moron."

Zoro's lips returned to Sanji's as he kissed him lightly. "We're both stupid then."

The only answer Sanji could tell was 'Hmph' as he was too concentrated on that perfect, dream like body and dream like lover set he had in front of his eyes.

**A.N. Cheesy? I think so. Is it fine? I don't know! I'm the author, I have five different views of this! You tell me! ;}**

**P.S. I have no idea why I tease you all like that with this not-smut…**


	3. How to Fall in Love?

**A.N. I don't know how it is for you but the name of this piece reminds me those weird-ass, completely useless articles in magazines. I kind of wanted that, so whatever, you will understand that it kind of suits this once you read it. ;}**

**Warnings: AU, yaoi – man x man, LawLu, Luffy being silly, mentions (I'm such a freaking tease, ain't I?) of sexual activities.**

_How to Fall in Love?_

Luffy twisted the pen between his fingers, forehead scrunched deep in thought as he stared at an empty sheet of lined paper. Ace was at the other side of the table, looking through the kitchen counters and taking food for snacks. After good five minutes of silence, the older brother couldn't hold and asked what was wrong. "You're unusually quiet today, what's the matter? What crime did that sheet of paper did to you?"

The younger Monkey looked up and blinked several times until his eyes focused on his freckled brother. He sighed, the frown disappearing from his young face, and pouted. "I was wondering… how do people fall in love?"

Ace raised an eyebrow not quite understanding the question. "Care to elaborate further?"

Luffy shrugged as he once again looked down at the paper. "I don't know… But it seems like everyone around me are falling in love! Or at least dating, so I thought maybe I'm doing something wrongly? I thought I should write steps of how person falls in love, but understood that I had no idea…" His big, innocent, brown eyes looked up at equally brown eyes of Ace. "Could you help me?"

He truly couldn't help it, freckled man laughed making younger male scrunch his nose and pout more. "I'm sorry Lu." Ace said after his laughing fit. "It just sounds quite ridiculous." Older male sat behind the table in front of his brother. "You see, love is such a lose concept that you can't simply have steps leading you to it. Although I can tell you how and why most people start dating if you liked?"

Luffy nodded his head vigorously, taking a stronger grip of his pen and putting it down on the paper. "Yes, please!"

"Well, it mostly starts with finding an attractive person. A person whose looks you like. Not in a way that you know they're handsome or pretty, but only an eye pleasant way. It has to be a person whose appearance you find intriguing, handsome, attractive, a person who you wouldn't mind touching more."

The sound of scribing pen filled the air as Ace watched his brother write it all down. "Next comes personality. There're many opinions in this department. Some say that opposites attract, some say that it's the similarities, common interests or time spent together. But the truths is that you have to enjoy that person, no matter if it's because you're arguing, talking about your favorite game, or simply hanging out – you have to enjoy it."

Older brother scratched his chin thinking of something else he should add. "Then I believe comes the hard part. By this point you have at least a crush in that person, and you have to ask the person out. A lot of people get nervous, scared and so on, because they don't know if the person has any interest in them and it can really hurt you if you're rejected.

But once a relationship is established it doesn't mean it is the end and you're in love, it still requires work. You have to spend a lot of time together for a working relationship, you have to test the waters – see what the other one hates and loves, habits, what living space that person lives in. If your partner annoys you with time and you understand that it isn't as enjoyable as before you started dating then you have to end the relationship, because it's not a working one.

Let's not forget the sex. Dating without sex is friendship, so the spark you have for that person, the attraction, it has to grow and become steady, if it dies down then it means it was only temporary interest and there won't be any love." Ace stopped talking staring into the space thinking of what else he should mention.

"The relationship should work both ways, meaning that it doesn't only depend on you and how you feel, you have to be sensible of the feeling the person you're dating has, if they're still interested in you, if the spark is still there. And if it isn't you have to let go, because dating is both gaining and giving - time, interest, news. You have to pull them into your life, they have to be able to fit in it somehow, because if you can only meet once a month it won't work out. It's also wrong if you're the only one putting effort in it all, in that case it would suggest that the other person doesn't want the relationship you have to continue…"

Ace stood up taking his empty package of cookies with himself – he somehow ate it all while talking. "I think that's the main things for a working relationship and in the end of all what I have listed it all works out you should be feeling love, and if you're no, well, you're in a wrong relationship."

Luffy nodded his head seriously, glancing at the sheet of paper and grinning, he now knew what to do and general idea of how to fall in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Step 1: Find a person you feel attracted to<strong>

Of all people Luffy knew there were more than one he found good looking and being a generally touchy person it was hard for Luffy to pick out exactly who he enjoyed touching the most, whose looks he enjoyed more than anyone else's.

While doing his observations led him to conclusion he was gay as girls held zero attractiveness in them and didn't seem appealing not to talk about most of them were annoying. Next step was observing his guy acquaintances. And he found someone whose looks he found so intriguing, so fascinating that he just couldn't control his hands and would become especially touchy-touchy with them.

And no doubt, no one could deny that Trafalgar Law wasn't interesting in any way. Tall, short scruffy black hair, light, grey eyes, sharp cheekbones, somewhat evil gaze created by his arched eyebrows and that small finalizing goatee. His shoulders weren't very broad, but he definitely had a strong frame and was muscled. And of course – the tattoos. Luffy loved them extending from his palms to his chest and back, every one of them had a meaning, Luffy knew, Law was very serious in such aspects as that, he wouldn't have done them without a reason.

So summarizing Luffy wanted to know more about Law, he definitely didn't mind touching Law more and even found himself imaging _exactly how_ Law could touch him, after noticing his attraction…

**Step 2: Time spent together must be enjoyed**

Step two wasn't hard. Luffy was generally a very bright person in lots of different aspects, so he always managed to enjoy time he spent with his friends. And once he singled out Law as his possible love interest he tried spending time _only_ with Law.

Yes, it was hard to get left alone with just the two of them – there always seemed to be someone who wanted to hang out with Luffy – and yes, Law was kind of closed off person, but it was really great. Once Luffy proved himself as loyal, caring and open minded towards some of Law's weird quirks they hit off really well.

Trafalgar was sarcastic and secretly loved action movies, he worked out in gym, but secretly was gaming nerd. He was picky about food, so what he didn't like he gave to Luffy – which the latter, was more than fine with. It was a win-win situation and the nineteen year old found himself enjoying it a lot more than he would while commonly hanging out with a friend.

Time spent together increased and even Luffy's friends noticed something up with that, but Luffy chose to ignore that and simply hang out with Law. If the older male noticed anything he didn't say anything and even if he mumbled and cursed he still never complained about how much of his free time Luffy stole.

**Step 3: Ask your interest out**

Surprisingly for Luffy himself, he felt nervous about taking the next step. He certainly didn't expect nervousness to happen, but remembering Ace's words he took it as good sign.

But despite all nervousness he had to do it, he _wanted_ to do it, he wanted to see how dating a person you like it feels, how getting intimate with someone feels. And that 'someone' turned out to be Trafalgar Law. And maybe that was the biggest problem, even though Luffy was quite close to him, he had no idea how Law would react.

Would it be awkward? Would Law be disturbed? Or disgusted? Will his confession ruin their friendship? Will Law give it a chance? Even in his head it sounded like one of those dumb-romance TV shows' endings.

Nevertheless Luffy wanted to give it a try, _wanted _to try having a relationship…

Of course, having made his decision wasn't the only thing he did. The young man had yet to muster the suddenly gone courage to do the confessing and decided on a proper place it would be done at… He was becoming such a girl! He wasn't going to confess, he was going to ask Law out, and he will do it casually… or well, as casually as his gut will let him…

* * *

><p>Luffy was hanging out in Law's kitchen as the latter was making them a snack, the smaller teen was thinking of any way he could start a conversation that would lead to him asking Law out. He was failing, badly. The silence was getting too long and Law raised an eyebrow as he looked at his younger friend who was sitting by the kitchen table, head fallen back as he stared at the ceiling. "What's on your mind?" Luffy turned his eyes at Law. "You're being awfully quiet today."<p>

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know, I was just thinking how almost everybody I know is dating someone. Have you ever dated?"

Tattooed male raised an eyebrow, but continued cutting cucumber for the sandwiches he was making. "Yea, I had couple relationships, one in high school and one in university when I was first year, but we didn't really hit off well, so we broke up quite quickly."

Smaller man pushed his feet from one of table's legs making his chair swing, while he continued gazing up. "You know, I never dated anyone."

"Didn't you?"

He shook his head. "Noup."

Law took the plate filled with sandwiches and put it on the table sitting in front of Luffy. "And you would like to?"

Luffy sat up straight grabbing a sandwich and took a bite before answering. "Yea I would." He gulped his down his sandwich and grinned while looking straight into Trafalgar's eyes. "Would you like to go out with me?"

To tell the truth, Luffy internally was panicking – how did he managed to be so casual about it?! How did he managed to be so confident about it? How will Law react?! Law for the matter was still trying to wrap his mind about what his friend had just said. Luffy, _Luffy_ of all people had just asked him out! Sure, he was cute, even Luffy grudgingly admitted that, but he knew what kind of person Luffy was - and that was not the dating type – so he never even considered that… but now…

"You do know what couple who are dating do, right?"

The male in front of him rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. Simply put it is friendship with sex."

Law had to admit – it was put _very _simply. "And you're willing to do that? Kissing, groping, having sex?"

Luffy's cheeks reddened and that was a reaction Law was anticipating for a reaction which was more Luffy-like and not that self-confident teen he didn't see often. "I – I…" Luffy stuttered the confidence seemingly gone all together. "I like you like that you know, it's not an issue."

Trafalgar raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Do you now?" He stood up and walked around the table by Luffy's side the smaller man was looking up at him with confusion and slight fear in his eyes. Law hummed and leaned down, putting a hand behind Luffy's neck and pulling him up for a kiss. He turned his head slightly not to bump heads and let his lips do the work.

It seemed like Luffy had become a pile of goo under him, because his mouth opened freely letting Law bring the kiss to the next step. After few moments when he was already breathless tattooed male released Luffy from his grasp letting the smaller male melt into the chair, eyes wide, mouth still slightly open, finger touching his lips, staring into nothing.

Older man let a smug smirk rest on his face as he went back to his seat and took a bit of his sandwich. After a few moments Luffy's eyes came back to life and he turned them at the person at the other side of the table. "If it will be like this every time, I'm ready to do almost anything for you to repeat that."

Law laughed. "Don't worry, the feeling is a two way street, and everything will only get better, believe me."

Luffy hummed as he continued look at the taller male while eating his sandwich. This dating thing turned out to be much more enjoyable than he thought.

**Step 4: See if the two of you fit each other**

Dating Law was interesting to say at least. Not much changed except that now when they watched movies Law would at least have his hand over Luffy's shoulder, or sometimes even in his lap. More often than not they had to re-watch the movie more than once because they would get 'distracted' a.k.a. making out.

Instead of sleeping on the couch when he stayed now Luffy always found himself being coaxed into Law's bed even if he was still unsure about taking the last step, he was a virgin after all. Law was surprisingly very nice about that and even though their makes out became more and more heated he never tried anything more.

Their sudden increase in closeness didn't go unnoticed by their friends and there were more than one raised eyebrow when their theories were confirmed. Ace was the most emotional about it as he banged his head into the wall. He should have known this would be the result of their talk over three months ago, after all, Luffy was very serious about things that most people would think of silly.

Personally, Luffy thought that step four was silly, but it was a step towards a successful relationship and thus - needed. He was little worried that they didn't have the usual lover quarrels or anything similar, if there was a problem Luffy would share it with Law and the two of them would look for solution, relationships were meant for sharing everything with your other half, weren't they?

Their friends dubbed them 'paradise couple' because of how easily they seemed to solve all their problems. Spent half of his free time in Law's apartment? Law made some space in his wardrobe and Luffy moved in. Needed to share house hold chores? Law cooked – Luffy bought groceries, Law cleaned the dust – Luffy did the laundry. Law didn't like Luffy eating on the sofa? Luffy only ate at the table and then went on the sofa. They wanted to hang out separately from each other? Luffy would go out with his friends and Law would invite his over. Wanted to go out somewhere as a couple? Movies and food were always available. Want some quality time together inside? There's this new game that came out.

And they never seemed to get down from their 'honeymoon' period. Luffy always was touchy searching for Law's body comfort whenever the latter was near. They didn't do much in public because even if gay relationship weren't frowned upon, showing affection in public was banned, that didn't mean that once inside nothing happened either…

**Step 5: Make sure you're not the only one in love**

Luffy was laying on his stomach, his left foot thrown on Law while his left hand rested on the well-toned stomach, meanwhile Law had his left arm in Luffy's hair and was gently massaging his boyfriend's scalp. Their room was drowning in nightfall light while the two of them were enjoying post-sex bliss. Luffy's fingers were slowly caressing Law's sweat slick body while he hummed in thought. "Neee, Traffy?"

The taller male lazily opened one of his eyes and glanced down at the body bellow. "Hmm?"

Luffy looked up and meat Law's one eyed gaze. "Do you love me?"

Law grinned lazily. Ever since he and Luffy started dating he understood that his younger partner always managed to ask unexpected questions at random moments. "'f course I do, wouldn't put up with you otherwise, would I?

Smaller male pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Sure you aren't, that's because I love you."

Luffy pinched Law's stomach. "I love you too."

Trafalgar laughed a little. "You're such a sap."

"Pffft, like you aren't."

Law chuckled. "It seems we both are."

Smaller male, just turned his head and snuggled at his boyfriend's side as an answer.

**A.N. Just for the record – I have started People Who Stared at Walls update! It's more than half way through, but I really wanted to finish this first… Sorry? I will finish it by next weekend that is for sure… **

**Hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
